zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Avery Duggan
Avery Duggan - to postać występująca w Grand Theft Auto Online, wprowadzona w aktualizacji Diamond Casino & Resort jako główny antagonista. Biografia Dawne życie Avery pochodzi ze skorumpowanej rodziny teksańskich magnatów petrochemicznych, którzy chcą kupić The Diamond Casino & Resort, ale najpierw chce go zniszczyć, ponieważ spowoduje to znaczne obniżenie wartości nieruchomości i umożliwi mu zakup wszystkiego w najniższych cenach. Jest bogatym biznesmenem, który określa się jako posiadający wiele inwestycji na całym świecie. W San Andreas jego inwestycje dotyczą przede wszystkim ropy naftowej i gazu ziemnego i ma reputację niezwykle bezwzględnego, aby uzyskać to, czego chce. Mówi się, że w rzeczywistości pomógł on właścicielom kasyna spłacić zadłużenie w trakcie budowy, ponieważ walczyli finansowo. Jednak teraz chce całą firmę dla siebie, widząc w niej marnotrawstwo pieniędzy i chęć zburzenia kasyna oraz przebudowę ziemi na inne sposoby. Ma siostrzeńca Thorntona Duggana, który wydaje się być jego bezpośrednim następcą firmy rodzinnej. Oboje próbują się jakoś dogadać, ponieważ Thornton jest często przerażony skalą bezwzględności wuja. Wydarzenia z Grand Theft Auto Online W 2019 roku Avery Duggan i jego współpracownicy zaczęli sprawiać kłopoty nowo otwartemu Diamond Casino & Resort w Los Santos, szukając wrogiego przejęcia firmy. Z protagonistą kontaktuje się zarówno nowy menedżer kasyna, Agatha Baker, jak i właściciel kasyna, Tao Cheng, po pomoc w zawarciu pokoju z Avery i udaremnieniu jego prób zmuszenia ich do bankructwa. W misji Kasyno - Porządki, Avery opłaca kilku bandytów za atakowanie klientów kasyna i niszczy nieruchomość kasyna, co z kolei szkodzi biznesowi. Szef Bezpieczeństwa kasyna, Vincent, prosi bohatera, aby pomógł mu to powstrzymać, a po tym zarabiają mnóstwo wdzięczności od Pani Baker. W misji Kasyno - Pokerowa twarz Tao zgadza się spotkać z Averym i jego siostrzeńcem Thorntonem, ale jest tak naćpany, kiedy dociera tam, że rozmowy szybko się psują. Utraciwszy cierpliwość, Avery nakazuje swoim poplecznikom zabić Tao, bohatera i Tłumacza Tao Chenga, ale trójka ucieka i udaje się do Klubu Golfowego Pacific Bluffs, aby zaplanować następny ruch. Tao, teraz wściekły, postanawia zatrudnić bohatera, by udaremnić plany Avery'ego wszelkimi niezbędnymi środkami. W misji Kasyno - Gramy, żeby wygrać główny bohater niszczy większość aktywów Avery w przemyśle naftowym i gazowym. To skłania go do odwetu w kasynie misyjnym - Bad Beat, kiedy jego poplecznicy pojawiają się w kasynie uzbrojonymi po zęby wraz z śmigłowcami szturmowymi. Thornton Duggan wypada w tym momencie ze swoim wujkiem i przyjeżdża do kasyna na krótko przed najemnikami Avery'ego, aby ostrzec wszystkich o zbliżającym się ataku. Po przerażającej walce atak zostaje odparty przez bohatera. Złe wieści nie kończą się na tym. Wujek Tao w Hongkongu kontaktuje się z panią Baker i mówi jej, żeby natychmiast sprzedała kasyno, ponieważ wokół niego było zbyt dużo „dramatu”. Ponieważ wujek Tao zapewnił większość funduszy na renowację kasyna, ani pani Baker, ani Tao nie mogą mu odmówić. Gdy wszyscy przygotowują się do przeniesienia swoich rzeczy i poszukiwania nowych miejsc pracy, Thornton nagle pojawia się ponownie z ofertą. Proponuje uratować kasyno, kupując je po pełnej cenie od rodziny Cheng, co spowoduje przeniesienie własności. Jest jednak haczyk. Thornton przyznaje, że nie będzie miał takich pieniędzy do wydania, chyba że ktoś zabije wuja, co spowoduje, że Thornton otrzyma pełne dziedzictwo. Avery wykupił ranczo La Fuente Blanca tuż poza granicami miasta i tam właśnie są zamknięte. Po raz kolejny wszyscy zwracają się do protagonisty o pomoc, więc w misji Kasyno - Wypłata, ranczo zostaje zaatakowane. Kiedy bitwa się zaczyna, wszyscy jego poplecznicy giną, Avery wzywa helikopter ewakuacyjny, aby wyprowadzić go z tego obszaru. Bohater udaje się w pościg i strzela z helikoptera na rozkazy Tao, zabijając Avery'ego. W następstwie tego Tao i jego tłumacz wsiadają na prywatny odrzutowiec kierując się na zachód, a Thornton zostaje dumnym nowym właścicielem Diamond Casino & Resort. Z radością wyraża swoją wdzięczność bohaterowi i jego nowym pracownikom za uczynienie tego wszystkiego możliwym. Thornton postanawia, że kasyno pozostanie takie, jakie jest, bez znaczących zmian (oprócz zwolnienia Vincenta), ale mówi pani Baker, że spodziewa się, że zobaczy dwa razy więcej pieniędzy niż kasyno zarabia. Ciekawostki * Avery Duggan jest bardzo podobny do Avery'ego Carringtona z Uniwersum 3D - obaj są biznesmenami z Teksasu, którzy wykorzystują nielegalną taktykę do manipulowania wartością nieruchomości. Oboje ubierają się w kowbojską modę (w tym kowbojski kapelusz), mają podobne rysy twarzy, a nawet mają te same imię. en:Avery Duggan Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Starcy Kategoria:Spokrewnieni z bohaterem Kategoria:Biznesmeni Kategoria:Skorumpowani urzędnicy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Hazardziści Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Ekstrawaganccy Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Chciwi Kategoria:Bogacze Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Martwi